Minimally invasive surgical techniques are an important aspect of medical procedures. Such procedures often require access to blood vessels, structures, organs, or cavities from small apertures at a distance. For example, in certain angioplasty procedures, from a small incision in the wrist or groin, a catheter may be advanced through the cardiovascular to a blocked or restricted artery. A balloon attached to the catheter, when positioned within the blockage, may then be inflated to radially expand against the restriction to enlarge the opening and increase the blood flow. Balloon catheters include over-the-wire designs requiring little support or control, allowing the placement of a small steerable wire through the restriction facilitating the catheter can track the wire across the blockage. To reach areas of blood vessels restriction, guidewires often must traverse shallow or sharp turns, circuitous paths, pass competing branches, and cross disease and/or narrowed vessels. This may be accomplished by an operator advancing and withdrawing a guidewire while rotating a pre-formed tip into a favorable position while observing via fluoroscopy. As the guidewire advances deeper into the vessels in smaller and more diseased segments, increased resistance occurs between the guidewire and the blood vessel walls.